This invention relates to a machining area specifying method for an automatic programming system for creating an NC tape (NC data). More specifically, the invention relates to a machining area specifying method well-suited for application when specifying a portion of a closed path.
A variety of automatic programming units have recently been put into practical use for the purpose of creating NC tapes (NC data) in a simple manner. With these automatic programming units, path data specifying a path can be simply created.
There are cases where it is desired to partially machine solely a portion of a closed path created by automatic programming, or to machine a portion of the closed path under one set of machining conditions, and a remaining portion of the closed path upon changing the machining conditions thereof. Although it is necessary to specify a portion of the closed path in cases such as these, the specifying operation cannot be performed in a simple manner in the prior art.